tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Tour
Chris: Ok, my film wasn't a success after all. Instead, it sucked! Since i didn't got any money, this could be my worst fail....whatever. Many people liked After The Action better, so yeah. New season everyone! The rules aren't changed of much. This time we will have 18 contestants, fighting eachother in a...world tour? Yes, our airplane is BACK! These contestant will peril have fun with us....not really! We'll fly country to country, seeing teams winning and contestants being pushed off the plane. Their goal is not different....well, we added something to make it more interesting. We'll have THE CLASSIC MILLION DOLLARS and.....................A FREE TRIP TICKET TO MALDIVE!!!!! They're already here, so no more spots. Welcome to the newy season of Total.........Drama..........AFTER THE TOUR Main Part Proclame me the king of intros :P Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Well...it works like the previous times, but if you're new to this wikia or camp...well..we'll have first a challenge to decide teams. THIS TIME i will get to name them, cause i have epic names. The teams will then face a challenge. Whoever loses goes to elimination and will vote a contestant off. Nothing happens to 2nd and 1st place. This goes on until merge. Here things don't change of much. Whoever wins the challenge is safe, while the others have to vote someone off. Quite simple, isn't it? Rules #Do not godplay (that means do not corrupt Chris or play with 2 users at same time) #Do not insult other users. You can insult contestants, still #If you want to swear, use the *'s. Crap and Damn can be said normally #Unless you have permission, do not edit the elimination table. #This wikia has got more rules. Check them #If you want to be an intern, consider that you must not be in the game, neither have a spot in the debutters #Don't rage at me, unless i did a mistake. This is for who wasn't accepted in ATT #If you're starting a friendship, a conflict, a relationship and an alliance (if you made it in the camp's chat), please put it in the interactions section #Try to be active the most. I'll try to do durature challenges, still, but that doesn't mean you have to wait a day #Have fun, or this camp is useless Contestants (CLOSED) 'Male' *Dale - The Suck Up - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Ned - The Kid Who Can't Say No - Newbie - Tikkibikki *Matthew - The Unpredictable One - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 *Chimaroj - The Martial Art and Spiritual Master - Veteran (ATA) - Misterunknown *Adam - The Competitor - Newbie - Phyneo *Aichi - The Determined One - Newbie - XrosHearts *Andrew - The Fun To Get Along - Veteran (ATI) - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Eddie - The Daredevil - Newbie - OrangeBirdMaster2 *Patrick - The "Not Right In The Head" Guy - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 'Female' *Maise - The Entusiastic Gal - Newbie - Franky494 *Dalhia - The Not-So-Naughty Scheamer - Franky494 *Cassie - The Model - Newbie - Stars&Straps20 *Azuna - Pure Evil - Newbie - Misterunknown *Marie - The Gossip Girl - Newbie - Phyneo *Misaki - The Perfect Memory - Newbie - XrosHearts *Inca - Pro Mother Nature - Veteran (ATA) - Liamliamliam *Venice - The Winner - Newbie - Liamliamliam *Chao-Xing - The Breath Of Fresh Air - Newbie - LightningandDakotaFan6 'Debutters' You're not in the camp, but you want to? Put a contestant in. 1 per user, and you must not be in the camp (or at least, your characters must be eliminated) * Lara - The Nice girl - Vet (ATA) - LxJ *Sonic - The Opposite Hero - Newb - BlazeHead 51 *Raven, the Cocky Physic - Newb - Zannabanna *Dusk - The One Who Is Loyal For Himself - Newb - ReisenMoon *Graham - Ninja, Gamer, NFL and NRL player - Vet (ATI) Ashgraham2 Users Still In 1st. Tikkibikki NEWBIE (2) 1st. Franky494 VETERAN (2) 1st. Stars&Straps NEWBIE (2) 1st. Misterunknown VETERAN (2) 1st. Phyneo NEWBIE (2) 1st. XrosHearts NEWBIE (2) 1st. OrangeBirdMaster2 VETERAN (2) 1st. Liamliamliam VETERAN (2) 1st. LightningandDakotaFan6 NEWBIE (2) Interactions 'Friendships' Andrew and Eddie Chimaroj & Inca Azuna and Dale 'Relationships' 'Conflicts' Azuna & Chimaroj Azuna & Cassie Azuna & Andrew Eddie & Azuna Matthew & Chimaroj 'Alliances' Matthew and Azuna Misaki, Ned, Aichi & Cassie Elimination Table Informations about the special thingy of the season. While in After The Island we had immunity tickets and in After The Action we had switches, this time i'm putting the Switching Tickets. How they work? Well, they're given to a random person in the winner team. These special tickets grants you the possibilty of making someone switch teams for one episode, like you got a supplement help. This character will stay in the team for just a challenge and he haves to help the team which he/she switched. The fact is that the contestant will not be part of the team even at elimination. If the switching team lost, the switcher won't be up for elimination. Instead, if the original team is up, the switcher will be up, but 1/4 of the votes aren't counted. This may be useful for alliances. Episode 1 Chat Chris: Um...the contestant will come shortly, right *sees the bus* Oh right! They're coming! Chimaroj: I am back for another season eventhough my ribs still hurts a bit my arm is all okay again! Inca: Yes! Season 3!!! Andrew: Guess who is back here! Its meee! Eddie: Guess who is glad to meet you all! Chimaroj: Nice to see you back Inca, and nice to meet you. JJ: (cameo) Whaaaa? I am not in this season!! Venice: um, who are you? Inca: Has been, anywys... Azuna: *glares at everyone* *puch Chimaroj away* Chimaroj: AH I am still hurt from last season. *looks angry at Azuna* Dale: you guys are AWESOME so lucky to be here Ned: Hi guys how are you Adam: I am fine! Eddie: *gets out a skateboard and tries to skateboard down a TREE and fails* Im HuRTinG.......*passes out* Andrew: OMG somebody get a doctor! Matthew: *Steps out* Hello people of the world! Cassie: *Walks out* Cassie is here! Wait, where is the runway?! Airports Always have runways! Matthew: I think you have a fashion runway and airport runway confused. Cassie: Uh... I don't think so. Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Azuna: *painting her nails* Cassie: *Sees Azuna's Nails* Wow that is a nice color of nail polish! Azuna: *looks at Cassie* Save the nonsence for on the plane. *walks away* Dale: Wow Cassie you have great fashion sense and i love how honest you are Azuna Cassie: Thanks Dale! *Glares at Azuna and crosses her arms* I hope we visit Paris first! I so would die to go shopping there! Matthew: Seeing Chris from past seasons, I doubt he would let us do fun stuff. Azuna: Paris is boring... Dale: it doesnt matter when I am with amazing people like you. Azuna: ....Right..... Chimaroj: Chris, where is the plane? Chris: Right over your head...joking. It's right here. The first challenge will start soon.. Cassie: Um, before I do the challenge I need a massage to ease my tension in my back. I'm sure you understand right? Chimaroj: Okay I'll be right back, *go in the plane* (CONF) Last season I kinda lost the monk way of living *shaving his head* That is why I am shaving my head, if you're bald your spirit had more room to grow *does a band around his head* (END CONF) *comes out of the plane* Challenge 1 - Passport please Chris: Alright, you all 18 are facing the first challenge of the camp. You're not happy? You should be, cause you're doing so for the million dollars and the free holiday to Maldive. Whatever, since you'll fly in an airplane, you'll need passports, but since i (Chef) don't have time to make some, you have to do them. Here's your passport. Put your name and drawing, because we forgot the camera in Bermuda Triangle. The challenge won't end until there will be at least 3 entries. Why? There are going to be three teams!!! Well, the first 3 gets a prize, but the 1st and 2nd...you'll know. Here's your passport! ' ' Misaki: Here. Dale: Done Cassie: I'm finished too. Oh no! Does my hair look messed up? Matthew: *Rolls eyes* Done too. Ned: Done. Chimaroj: Done *starts meditating* Azuna: *doing her make up* Done.. Aichi: I'm Done! Azuna: (CONF) HMM I am thinking who I can use as my personal puppet, I am thinking to use Dale, he's really Naïve and when he get's to annoying I will push him off the plane, hmm.. (END CONF) Eddie: (CONF: Wow I am short, thats why you can barely see me on my passport *??? knocks on the door* *Eddie steps back, then a guy with a scary face (it's really a mask) comes in and scares Eddie* Andrew: (CONF: GOT YA FOOLED EDDIE!) (Message to Phyneo. This challenge is to draw, not to use a program for doing the characters. You can keep them, but the captainship can't be yours. I'm sorry. If you want to change them, do it) Venice: DONE !!! :D Inca: Done :P Azuna: I am bored *start playing her yukalaylee* *huming a melodie* Misaki Passport.png Dale.jpg PaasporCassiet.png MatthewPassport.png ned.jpg PassportAndrew.png|Andrew Passporteddie.png|Eddie chimaroj.png|Chimaroj azuna.png|Azuna Aichi Passport.png|Aichi's Passport Adampass.png|Adam Mariepass.png|Marie Passport Venice.jpg Maisie_T._McKayza.jpg|Teh Twins, Sian/Daisy and Maisie's Passport Inca's Passport.jpg Chris: I guess the challenge is done (LightningandDakotaFan6 is excused since he couldn't edit). So here's the captains! *'Well, i think it's the best passport out of everyone. Matthew is the captain of the first team' *'The other one i like is......Inca. Nice one, you're the captain of the second team' *'And finally, the third captain is..............Misaki! Nice one, you're the captain of third team' 'Team Members Choosing' Ok, here's the plan. We'll have a picking order. We'll go like this. Matthew is first, Inca is 2nd and Misaki is 3rd. Chimaroj: *starts meditating* Azuna *playing the yukalaylee* *singing* Even though I will never feel it Doesn't mean it isn't there. Matthew: Hmm.... Azuna seems strong. I pick her. Azuna: That is a smart choice ... Matthew is your name? *kisses his cheek* Inca: Marie Matthew: *Blushes* Uhh, Thanks.... Misaki: I pick Cassie Matthew: Andrew. Inca: Adam Misaki: Aichi Azuna: *wisper to Matthew* Choose Dale. Matthew: *Whispers back* Him? OK. I choose Dale. Inca: Chim Chimaroj: Thanks.. Azuna: *massaging Matthew's shoulders* Wow you have big muscles Matthew! (CONF) Great plan one worked!! (END CONF) Misaki: Chao-Xing Matthew: Eddie. Inca: Venice Misaki: Ned Chris: Ok let's end this. Maise gets in Team 1, Patrick gets in Team 2 and Dalhia gets in Team 3. Here's the epic team names!!! *'Matthew's team, which is the winner one, gets to be the Patched Class' *'Inca's team, which came 2nd, gets to be the Poached Class' *'Misaki's team, which got last, gets to be the Pinched Class' You should enjoy this name epicly. Also, since the Pinched Class's captain got last they'll get in the Cargo Room, which is the suckiest part of the plane, and will get the worst type of food! Since the Poached's Class's captain got 2nd, they will be in the Passenger Area, which is a normal airplane zone with normal foods given. Finally, the Patched Class gets to be in the V.I.P. Area, which is possibly the best part of the plane, with incredibly delicious foods! I think that's the end for today. Get in the plane and stay here, cause we're heading for our first location! Episode 2 Chat Speaker: Chris is here! Our next location will be Egypt, respecting Total Drama World Tour! Today you'll have an egyptian menu to eat. We'll reach the location in some hours! 'V. I. P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: For you we have Ful Medames and very fresh water from the cleanest part of Nile! Enjoy! Matthew: Cool... Thanks Chef. *Drinks Water* Azuna: Matthew!! our hero!! *gonna sit on his lap* *hugs him* It's all thanks to you. Matthew: Thanks! *Whispers* Say, want to be in an alliance and work together throughout the season till' the final 2? Azuna: *whispers* yes that's a good idea. *give Matthew a kiss on the cheek* Matthew: *Smiles* Cool. Azuna: (CONF) Now it's time to make Chim look like the worst person ever .(END CONF) Azuna: *whispers To Matthew* You know that guy called Chimaro or something? Matthew: Yeah, what about him? Azuna: *starts fake crying* He hurted me, I wanted to help him but he puched me to the ground. He pretent to be a monk but he's just a terrible liar!! Matthew: *gasps* Azuna: *fake crying* You're the only one I can trust, do you feel the same way? Dale: Wow i cant believe i was picked for such an awesome team!!!! wait... the nile is full of poisonous slugs DONT TOUCH THE WATER YOU COULD RUIN YOUR AWESOMENESS Matthew: I guess I do, yeah. Azuna: Thanks Matthew, I knew you do *kisses Matthew on his cheek* Dale: *didnt hear conversation* I think we can be best friends .....even if i end up as the third wheel *pulls them around him* Azuna: Oh Dale my little buddy I am sure we would go along fine. Andrew: .... Eddie: (CONF: I don't trust Azuna, did you see her passport?) Dale: Im the youngest here.... but i can try my best even with great competitors like you guys! Azuna: aw you're so sweet Dale. (CONF) Andrew made it to the final 2 in ATI, so he seems to be a big threat! (END CONF) Azuna: *playing the piano* *singing Clown * Dale: O_O Wow Azuna you are really good at the piano Azuna: Aw you're so sweet Dale I sometimes wish more people were so sweet. Dale: i really dont know why your brother doesnt like you you are so nice and friendly i would love a sister like you. Azuna: *shocked* My brother? Who are you talking about? Dale: Isnt Chimaroj your brother? Azuna: *drags Dale to a secret place* How ever you know that you wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, right and just call him Chimy, pernouncing his full name is such a waste of breath. Dale: ok then chimy it is 'Passengers Area (Poached Class)' Chef: For you we have some fried Falafels and not very fresh water. Enjoy Chimaroj: Is there meat in that food? (CONF) I can't stand that Azuna is here, why did she even sign up? Just to bug me? Also I miss Lara... (End CONF) Inca: (CONF) I really hope i can make my team win! Venice: Urm, I guess i will eat this Cookie! Inca: Where did you get that!? Venice: Urm... (CONF) I have a box full of treats for this season! No one can find this (END CONF) I found it in the Confessional.. Inca: (CONF) *Looking around, Then finds a Candy Cane* YAY!! Chimaroj: (CONF) *looking in the box* Is there only candy in this box... Chimaroj: *Meditating* 'Cargo Room (Pinched Class)' Chef: For you we have some pyramid rocks and hot water. Enjoy....if you're crazy Cassie: Umm... No salad? No energy drinks? Umm.... Anybody here? Ned: (CONF) i need help if someone tells me to do something i cant say no no matter how bad i even may vote out my closest friend if told to (CONF) Misaki: We need to win. Cassie: No kidding. *Sees a rat* Ahhh! Ned: Agreed Misaki: *Pulls Aichi, Cassie and Ned aside behind a few boxes* Listen I think we should form an alliance. Ned: Yes Aichi: Um, sure. Cassie: Sure. Misaki: Great! Challenge 2 - Pyramid Climb, featuring hot sun! Chris: Ok, welcome to the first locality of the season, Egypt. The challenge is very simple...or i think it is. You technically have to climb this pyramid (which is 7 lines) and then climb it down. This challenge will have 2 parts. When a team will get at the end, it will win immunity! The first challenge is for who gets 1st. Now GO! Matthew: C'mon team! *Climbs* (1) Cassie: Eww! I hate climbing! *Climbs anyways* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (1) Ned: *Climbs* (1) Maisie: *Climbs* (1) Dahlia: *Climbs* (1) Matthew: *Climbs* (2) Cassie: *Climbs* (2) Dale: *Climbs* (2) Ned: *Climbs* (2) Azuna: *climbs* Matthew you're doing awesome! Chimaroj: *climbs* *looks strange at Azuna* (CONF) Azuna usually breaks everyone's confidence so what is her plan? (END CONF) Matthew: *Climbs* Thanks! (3) Cassie: *Climbs* (3) Azuna: *climbs (2) Misaki: *climbs* (1) Aichi: *climbs* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (3) Ned: *Climbs* (3) Azuna: *climbs* (3) Chimaroj *climbs* (2) (CONF) But Azuna is a quick climber (END CONF) Matthew: *Climbs* (4) Cassie: *Climbs* (4) Adam: *Climbs* (1) Marie: *Climbs* (1) Dale: *Climbs* (4) Ned: *Climbs* (4) Azuna: *climbs* (4) Chimaroj *climbs (3) Matthew: *Climbs* (5) Cassie: *Climbs* (5) Misaki: *climbs* (2) Aichi: *climbs* (2 Dahlia: *Climbs* (2) Maisie: *Climbs* (2) Azuna: *climbs* (5) Chimaroj *climbs (4) Matthew: *Climbs* (6) Cassie: *Climbs* (6) Azuna: *climbs* (6) Chimaroj *climbs* (5) Misaki: *climbs* (3) Aichi: *climbs* (3) Matthew: *Finishes* (7) Cassie: *finishes* (7) Azuna: *Finishes* (7) YAY BABY Chimaroj *climbs* (6) Dale: *Climbs* (5) Ned: *Climbs* (5) Azuna: Come on Little buddy you can do it!! Chimaroj *finishes* (7) Dale: *Climbs* (6) you have to climb down Ned: *Climbs* (6) Azuna: Okay I believe in you *climbs down* Chimaroj *climb down* Matthew: *Climbs down* Cassie: *Climbs down* Misaki: *climbs* (4) Aichi: *climbs* (4) Dale: *Climbs* (7) Ned: *Climbs* (7) Adam: *climbs* (2) Marie: *climbs* (2) Azuna: *climb down* (2) Chimaroj: *climb down* (2) Dale: *Climbs down* (1) Ned: *Climbs down* (1) Matthew: *Climbs down* (2) Cassie: *Climbs down* (2) Dale: *Climbs down* (2) Ned: *Climbs down* (2) Matthew: *Climbs down* (3) Cassie: *Climbs down* (3) Dale: *Climbs down* (3) Ned: *Climbs down* (3) Matthew: *Climbs down* (4) Cassie: *Climbs down* (4) Dale: *Climbs down* (4) Ned: *Climbs down* (4) Matthew: *Climbs down* (5) Cassie: *Climbs down* (5) Dale: *Climbs down* (5) Ned: *Climbs down* (5) Matthew: *Climbs down* (6) Cassie: *Climbs down* (6) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Matthew: *Climbs down* (7) Cassie: *Climbs down* (7) (Oh right, climb down lines are 7 too. forgot that. Matthew And Cassie are already here) Andrew: *climbs up* (1) Eddie: *climbs up* (1) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Andrew: *climbs up* (2) Eddie: *climbs up* (2) Maisie & Dahlia: *Climb* (3) Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Chris: So Matthew and Cassie got here. 1 member for Patched Class and 1 for Pinched Class. Nobody for Poached Class. The challenge is still going on Azuna: *climb down* Chimaroj *climb down* Misaki & Aichi: *climb* (5) Chimaroj *climb down* Finally with my feet back on the ground. Azuna: *climb down* *lands on top of Chimaroj* Chimaroj: HEY *puches Azuna off him* WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Chris: And Azuna and Chimaroj gets here. 2 for Patched Class, 1 for Poached Class and 1 for Pinched Class. Still going Azuna: it was a accident! Chimaroj: YEAH RIGHT *throws rock at Azuna* Azuna: Matthew do you see what a awful person he is!! Matthew: I sure do. *Glares at Chimaroj* Chimaroj: *sigh* (conf) Azuna brings the worse out of me (END CONF) Andrew: *climbs up* 3 Eddie: *climbs up* 3 Misaki & Aichi: *climb* (6) Dale: *Climbs down* (6) Ned: *Climbs down* (6) Matthew: Go Dale! Dale: *Climbs down* (7) Done! Ned: *Climbs down* (7) Done! Azuna: *gives Matthew a shoulder rub* Well done buddy! Chimaroj: *starts meditating* Inca: *Climbs up* (1) Venice: *Climbs up* (1) Chris: Dale and Ned got here. If nothing happens in the next minutes, i may declare the winner of the first challenge. Also, 3 for Patched, 1 for Poached, 2 for Pinched '2nd Part' Chris: Well, nobody is doing anything, or at least, nobody else arrived, so the Patched Class got first and gets to be in 1st class and not up for elimination. Now it's between Poached and Pinched Class. The first member of one of your teams to get through the pyramid (5 lines) wins for the team. Go! Cassie: *Runs* (1) Ned: *Runs* (1) Chimaroj: *runs* (1) Misaki: *runs* (1) Aichi: *runs* (1) Ned: *Runs* (2) Misaki: *runs* (2) Aichi: *runs* (2) Cassie: *Runs* (2) Misaki: *runs* (3) Aichi: *runs* (3) Cassie: *Runs* (3) Misaki: *runs* (4) Aichi: *runs* (4) Ned: *Runs* (3) Misaki: *runs* (5) Aichi: *runs* (5) Chimaroj: *runs* (2) Ned: *Runs just in case* (4) Em chris misaki already won Chris: Stop! I saw that Misaki got before Aichi, and sad to say, Poached Class loses, while Pinched Class is safe from elimination, but won't get in V.I.P. Area! Whatever, Poached Class, i'm sorry to say that you're facing the first elimination of the camp Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline Elimination 1 - Poached Class Chris: I think you were destined to lose this challenge, since in the 1st part just one got at the end. Well, you may get your revenge later, but not now. Now you have to vote for you want off. 'Voting:' Inca: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Venice: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Adam: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Marie: (CONF) Patrick *Stamps Patrick* Chimaroj: (CONF) This is so a bad picture of mine... Anyway I vote off Patrick *Stamps Patrick* 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok everyone. I'm very sad that one of you will be the first eliminated of the season. If you get a bag of plastic nuts, so that you can't eat them later, is safe from elimination. These persons are Inca, Venice, Adam, Marie and.............................Chimaroj. I'm very sorry Patrick, but you're the first eliminated of the season. And this time, no last words *kicks him out the plane* Episode 3 Chat Speaker: Chris is here! Our next location is Russia, so today Russian dishes :D 'V.I.P. Area (Patched Class)' Chef: For the winners we have Rassol'nik and Kvas! Matthew: What exactly is this? Chef: You sure are ignorants! Rassol'nik is a soup, while Kvas is a drink Dale: Mmmmm Great food chef can i have seconds! Azuna: *gives Matthew a kiss on the cheek* Well done and you too Dale! Azuna: *takes some Rassol'nik and Kvas* I'll be right back. 'Passenger Area (Pinched Class)' Chef: For the 2nd placed we have Pel'meni and mineral water. That's not much. Enjoy Cassie: It's better than what we got last time. *Drinks water* Misaki: It is better than pyramid rocks. Ned: Im happy not having to vote someone off :) Misaki: *whispers to Ned* Yes because if we have to vote someone off it would be Chao-Xing. 'Cargo Room (Poached Class)' Chef: Eh, you got to eat snow. Enjoy? Chimaroj: That was a intense challenge *sits down*, hmm I am not gonna eat that snow *checking his bag and finds a letter* hmm why is this in my bag? (CONF) *reads letter* Dear Chimaroj, I wonder if we can get into a secret alliance, I want to keep it top secret, ~Andrew~. Why is he writing a letter he can just ask me. (END CONF) Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline